cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Ember
Ember is an orange tabby cat with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Ember is a humorous and friendly cat who enjoys telling jokes. They will compliment and encourage trusted cats. Den Ember’s den is by Mayor's den. A chest, Mews, and prey are nearby, with an assortment of items scattered inside the den. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 8 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Ember's Exotic Emporium Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Have we met before? Allow me to introduce myself./ They call me Ember, and I run the store around here. I've got lots of stuff for sale, so stop by if you need anything!/ Hope to see you around.” *: ''- Ember, Intro'' *“...Why are you talking to me? We both know we don't like each other./ You and I both know I don't want to be talking to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Let's get this over with.../ Hey, I'd rather just be left alone, OK? *: ''- One star'' *“Hi there! Have you come to check out my fine wares?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hey good to see you! Here to buy or sell something?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“(Name)! What brings you by the store today?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“How’s my bestest friend doing today? What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Did you know that the average cat needs about three mice-worth of food a day to survive?/ And luckily for you, I've got the best mice in the business for cheap prices! So, you hungry at all?” *: ''- Ember'' *“Have you ever tried snake meat? I know it sounds weird, but it's actually quite good! I had a bite two weeks ago and haven't gotten the taste out of my head yet./ The only problem is it's hard to get! I don't want to get into a fight with a snake, know what I mean?” *: ''- Ember'' *“I'll be honest, I'm a little busy today for chatting. Got to take inventory and all./ I'd love it if you'd stop by tomorrow and said hi, though! I always like getting to know a cat better./ It's like my father always told me, 'If you want to be a good salescat, you've gotta know your customer better than they know themselves!'/ I'm not sure that I know what he meant, but I'm trying to do that anyways!” *: ''- Ember'' 3 Stars *“Do you ever have a really weird dream? I had a strange one last night./ I was fighting off an enormous ladybug that was the size of a tree! It clawed at me with its little arms.../ A word to the wise-- stay away from catnip in the late hours before you go to sleep. I learned my lesson!” *: ''- Ember'' *“Do you ever wonder what's out there, beyond the treeline to the west?/ All those oak and birch have grown too close together! I couldn't wiggle through there if I tried my hardest.” *: ''- Ember'' *“Have you ever been up north? There's a great big canyon filled with all sorts of rocks and caves and cliffs./ I try not to wander too far, but in my younger years I explored that area in great detail./ Been a few years since I made it up there. If you go, you've got to stop by the ruins to the west. They're a sight to see!” *: ''- Ember'' *“If you're ever looking for work, I can always use a hand around the shop!/ not that I can pay you...” *: ''- Ember'' *“Thanks for stopping by, (Name). I'd love to chat, but I've got some bookkeeping to do. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow sometime?” *: ''- Ember'' 4 Stars *“I think I need to take a day off soon to recover and rest from all this business./ 'Treat yourself right, kid!' That's what my dad used to tell me./ ... ...” *: ''- Ember'' 5 Stars * “Hey (Name), where does a cat go if they lose their tail?/ They got to the retail store! Haha!/ Hmm... note to self, I need to work on the delivery of that one.” *: ''- Ember'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name), I got you a gift. It's a (Item)! I hope you like it./ It's all yours! Have a good one, friend.” *: ''- Ember Gift'' *“I hope you like your gift!” *: ''- Ember, After Gift'' *“Hey (Name), I got you a gift!/ I'd love to give it to you, but it looks like your hands are full! Maybe come back when you clear up some space?” *: ''- Ember Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Weather= *“Is that you, (Name)?/ Hard to see anything in this fog. Stay safe out there!” *: ''- Ember, Foggy'' *“Do you see this stuff falling from the sky? I don't like it./ Seriously, I do not like it one bit. All it does is freeze my paws and cool my fur./ What I wouldn't do to have another day of summer right about now...” *: ''- Ember, Snowy'' *“It's gotten hot lately, hasn't it? I keep dipping my paws into the stream to cool down!/ Not that I'm complaining! Summer and all it's warmth are welcomed by me!” *: ''- Ember, Summer'' |-|Festivals= *“I don’t leave the Forest Colony often, so it’s nice to get out and celebrate like this.” *: ''- Ember, Spring'' *“What a great day for a festival! Not a cloud in the sky, and not too hot either!” *: ''- Ember, Summer'' *“It's a little chilly today, but that won't stop me from having fun!” *: ''- Ember, Autumn'' *“I think its neat that all the colonies can come together at the end of the year and welcome the next one.” *: ''- Ember, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“If you’re ever interested in joining the Forest Colony, you’ll want to speak with Sarge.” *: ''- Ember'' *“I’ve been instructed by Mayor to only sell my items to cats that the Forest Colony can trust. And trust has to be earned!” *: ''- Ember'' *“You are not from around here, are you?/ What’s it like living in your colony, (Name)? I’ll bet there are all sorts of interesting stories you could share!” *: ''- Ember'' *“You look like you came from a long way away to visit the Forest Colony.” *: ''- Ember'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Ember’s father is deceased, and Ember says they gave good advice and jokes. *Ember first appeared in Falcon Development's older game, as a house cat. *Ember is the only shopkeeper who sells Tiger Butterflies. *Ember's Orange Tabby pelt can be bought for 150 Mews at their shop. *Ember originally had a different portrait design that was scrapped in early development.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 *Ember was the first NPC to be created in Cattails. References Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Forest Colony